Water Logged
by PKWolf014
Summary: "Hiccup's fingers start to fiddle with the ropes around his wrists. It's hopeless, he knows, even if they could break free of the chest, they're more than fifty feet maybe hundreds below the surface, there was no way either of them could hold their breath that long. But Hiccup still works on the knots."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Beginnings rushed. As a heads up. :) and it sucks, i am waaay to tired to do anything about it though. :-)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup and Astrid, really weren't having the best day ever, in fact, its really tilting on worst day ever.

Hiccup has woken Astrid up early to go exploring, grudgingly the Hofferson had agreed. Unfortunately, Hiccup hadn't noticed the small odd shape of the connecting rod. After they were a good distance away from Dragon's Edge, the rod had snapped sending rider and dragon plummeting to the ocean.

Astrid had been furious, but has rescued them, giving Hiccup a thoural tongue lashing, after a few minutes they ran into some pirates willing to help. Really what got time into this in the first place.

"Thanks again, captain Bleak." Hiccup says turning to look at the pirate. He waves a hand parrot on his feather sqwauking.

"Any time lad." He assures.

Astrid stands next to said Haddock, on arm firmly gripping her axe, the other squeezing the railing so hard, its starting to crack from the pressure.

Needless to say, Astrid doesn't trust the pirates but it is better than having Stormfly carry Toothless back to Dragon's Edge. Speaking of Dragon's Edge, I could have sworn it was in the opposite direction. Astrid thinks she nudges Hiccup who turns his attention to her.

"I thought Dragon's Edge was north, were heading south." She murmurs. Hiccup watches the sky for a second before his eyes narrow.

Saying nothing he turns around to look back at Bleak. "Somethin' wrong? Were nearly there." Bleak assures.

Hiccup glances at Astrid again before there's a deep thud. Both riders are thrown forward the collision with another boat unexpected, highly. Who just rams their boats into each other as greeting.

"Bleak!" A voice yells. At the sound both Astrid and Hiccup freeze, their eyes widening immensely.

"Ah, Ryker!" Bleak greets. Astrid and Hiccup leap to their feet, or in Hiccup's case, foot and watch as the Dragon Hunters swing onto the boat, pushing the pirates back.

As soon as Ryker spots the two riders, he waves several men forward, before they can even think to struggle, they're both tied, stripped of their weapons and fuming silently.

Ryker shoves Astrid and Hiccup forward towards Bleak and Bleak grins. "Why are you doing this?" Astrid demands looking at both Ryker and Bleak.

"Well I figure, Viggo is paying a hefty price for your capture, but you've caused more trouble than you're worth, plus I already got paid." Bleak says.

"So this is all for money." Hiccup states, not a question a statement. Bleak nods.

"Pretty much." He agrees.

"I'm sure Berk would pay you more for us." Hiccup says and Bleak smirks.

"Really? I just spent the last few minutes rolling around on the gold Ryker gave me." Bleak says Hiccup and Astrid share a look.

"First off: Weird. Second, why were you rolling on it in the first place?" Hiccup asks Bleak growls in annoyance.

"It's an expression." He says. Ryker smacks the back of Hiccup's head.

"Oh, where you're going, you wont need gold." Ryker assures and Astrid raises an eyebrow.

"And where would that be?" She asks fingers fiddling with the rope tied around her wrists.

"Death." Ryker says and Astrid's eyes widen with horror.

"I really dont think that's a place." Hiccup states and Ryker glares at him. Bleak waves several men forward and they drop a large chest in front of the Hofferson and Haddock.

"What's that for? Going to show them your gold?" Ryker asks. Bleak huffs.

"No. I would just toss them overboard, but a fellow captain did the same for me and I was saved by a pack of Sea-shockers, I implied the lesson." Bleak says and Hiccup is shoved forward into the chest.

Astrid scowls as she's pushed into it and Bleak stares down at them, "Any final words?" He asks.

"Just one: STORMFLY!" Astrid screams picking up on the hint Hiccup echoes her.

"TOOTHLE-" he's cut off as the lid slams shut. Ryker sheathes his sword.

"Their dragons can't help them now." He assures. Bleak and Ryker grab either side of the chest and haul it up before tossing it overboard. Bleak brushes off his hands.

"Now, where were we?" He asks and he's eyes widen as Ryker draws his sword.

""we" aren't doing anything." Ryker assures before swinging his sword at the man.

The chest sinks to the bottom of the ocean like a stone, crashing into the sand face up. Hiccup and Astrid are jerked to their feet as water starts to pour into the small space.

Hiccup's fingers start to fiddle with the ropes around his wrists. It's hopeless, he knows, even if they could break free of the chest, they're more than fifty feet maybe hundreds below the surface, there was no way either of them could hold their breath that long. But Hiccup still works on the knots.

The water surges around them building up and up. Hiccup struggles with the ropes and looks at Astrid, "I think I can slip through the ropes." He says and struggles harder as the water builds up to their waists.

As it reaches Hiccup's chest he breaks free from the ropes his thin wrists slipping through easily. "Astrid!" He declares victoriously and lifts up his free hands.

Astrid doesn't do anything but stands in her corner, "Here let me untie yours." Hiccup says and grasps her shoulder turning her. Taking in a deep breath he dives down and grasps the ropes pulling them away from Astrid's skin.

He pushes up to the surface and meets Astrid's eyes she looks up at him, blue dimmed. The water surges around them and Astrid closes her eyes tightly before she looks at Hiccup again.

"We're going to be fine." Hiccup says but as the water reaches higher, his voice cracks. His shoulders slump and he leans forward kissing Astrid softly. He pulls away and Astrid looks up at him.

"I love you." She says and half chokes on a sob. Hiccup grabs her hand and their fingers intertwine.

"I love you, to, milady." He says and closes his eyes both of them taking in a final breath before the water fills the chest completely.

 **A/N: And that's that. I could make this into a two-shot, if you beg hard enough, but for the most part, you decide how this ends.**

 **With that said, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N There you go ;) now you don't have to have that nasty cliffhanger. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

As the water flows around them, the two riders feel their lungs start to give out. When Hiccup is almost unconscious and Astrid feels herself boarding on that ship, the chest creaks before exploding completely.

Astrid grips Hiccup's hand tighter his lax grip is all she gets in return. Toothless is next to them suddenly, as well as the twins and Stormfly, with hardly any strength left in herself Astrid pushes herself to her Nadder, dragging Hiccup with her.

Stormfly zooms up to the surface and when she breaks it, Astrid takes in gasps of air, sucking it in greedily. Hiccup coughs, once then twice before his eyes shoot open and he echoes Astrid.

"Whoa, that has got to be the angriest I have ever seen Toothless." Ruffnut says and Hiccup scans around himself and Astrid for said Night Fury, instead all he sees is little bits of broken wood.

"What, did that?" Hiccup hisses, any higher and his voice would have given out.

"That my friend would be Toothless." The twins say in sync.

"Good ol' T. wasn't very happy." Tuffnut adds.

"Oh my Thor! Are you two all right?" Fishlegs asks Meatlug coming to a stop next to them. Hookfang and Snotlout are right behind him, Snotlout looking bored.

"We're fine." Astrid answers after a second. Hiccup's eyes narrow before he points forward.

"There! I see Toothless." He says. Astrid pats Stormfly's side and Hiccup grips the Hofferson's shoulders tighter.

"HICCUP THIS WILL NOT BE THE END OF THIS!" Ryker yells furiously up at them. Hiccup and Astrid look down at him. For one brief second, Hiccup is tempted to pike his tongue out but resists.

Astrid snorts, "Find a hobby!" She shouts.

The other riders trail after them and Stormfly lowers to where Toothless looking alive and alert is sitting on a large piece of driftwood. Hiccup looks at Astrid.

"His tailfin is still broken."

After a few hours of the dragons trading Toothless off, they finally made it back to Dragon's Edge. Hiccup and Astrid, beyond wet and dizzy are both fine. The day had carried out like normal, but at the end Hiccup went to sit on a cliffs edge, thinking.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asks walking up to him.

Hiccup stops tearing at the grass long enough to look up at her. "Nothing really. Just...can I ask you something?" He asks.

Astrid plops down next to him, blue eyes bright, "Sure." She says.

"Well, its just, did you really mean it?" Hiccup asks. Astrid shakes her head.

"I dont understand."

"That you love me? Did you mean it?" Hiccup asks. Astrid's lips form a O and she wrings her hands together. After a minute, she meets Hiccup's eyes again.

"Every word. I love you, Hiccup." She says. Hiccup smiles softly.

"I meant it to. I feel the same," he says and drops the grass he's holding to lean over and kiss Astrid on the lips.

No the day hadn't gone good for either of them, but, this, this made it worth it.

 **A/N: Short, I know, but what else is there to add? :)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
